fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu: Dream! Episode 6/Transcript
Momo: A passionate dream of becoming a top idol! Aikatsu! Dream! (Momo is sitting in a meeting, surrounded at a table with several formally-dressed men and women. The leader of the production team, Haruhi, speaks.) Haruhi: Momo-chan, a new collaboration is on the horizon for us, you know? Tokimeki Taffy is going to be participating in a collaboration with our company's own famous Dream Macaron! Momo: Ah! That sounds like fun! Haruhi: 'Tokimeki Taffy will be getting a limited edition flavor based on Dream Macaron's vanilla flavor, while Dream Macaron will get Tokimeki Taffy's lemon flavor. You two, the campaign girls for the sweets, will also be working together during the collaboration process! (The door opens, and Madeline walks in the room, along with Augustine.) '''Madeline: '''I am Madeline Sycamore, the image girl for Dream Macaron. It's nice to meet all of you, and I look forward to working with you. (She curtsies, then takes her seat next to Momo) '''Haruhi: '''Alright. Now that everyone has been introduced, let's go over the plan. First you two will come with me to the press conference, where we will announce this collaboration to the public. Then, we will escort you two to a photoshoot, and that's where we'll end for today. Tomorrow, we will have a duet live between you two. Now, we don't have very much time to rehearse, unfortunately, but I think it will be successful. Alright, now that we have a plan sorted out, come with me, you two. (Momo and Madeline are escorted down the hall to the press conference room. There are many reporters waiting in the room as the two idols and Haruhi sit down at a table in front) '''Haruhi: '''Good morning, everyone. Today, I would like to announce something very exciting going on in SweetsPro: A collaboration of the idols and sweets from our newest brand, TokiMeki Taffy, and our most popular candy, the elegant Dream Macaron. It is a collaboration of sweets because Tokimeki Taffy will be getting a limited edition flavor based on Dream Macaron's vanilla flavor, while Dream Macaron will get Tokimeki Taffy's lemon flavor. As for the idols, there will be a special collaboration live, so look forward to it! (The press take pictures as the conference pauses) '''Haruhi: '''Now, just in case, let me introduce you to the two idols working on this campaign. '''Momo: '''Hello! I'm Momo Amachi, the campaign girl for TokiMeki Taffy! '''Madeline: '''I am Madeline Sycamore, the image girl for Dream Macaron. '''Haruhi: '''These two will get started on their idol activities for this campaign right away, so look out for them! (The press conference ends, and then Madeline and Momo are driven to the location to the photo shoot) '''Photographer: '''Here you girls' go! For Madeline, the Lemon Sweet Coord, and for Momo, the Vanilla Sweet Coord. Both of them are from Angely Sugar. '''Momo: '(blushes) They're so cute! Thank you so much! '''Madeline: '''Thank you for working with us. (A montage starts with several pictures of the girls wearing the coords. When it ends, only Madeline is seen on set, while Momo is out of the picture.) '''Photographer: '''Amachi-san, take notes. Do you see how much she's expressing herself, and becoming almost a completely different idol? I want you to try that too, okay? '''Momo: I'll try my best! (The scene cuts to the end of the photo shoot) Momo: 'Hey, Sycamore-senpai, how do you change so much during photo shoots? '''Madeline: ' Well, it's complicated really. I usually start by thinking of the perfect idol to fit the brand I'm wearing, and embrace that character. With Angely Sugar though, it's different; I can channels the feelings I had when I was just starting out as an idol, and use those instead. (Madeline and Momo get in the Polaris Academy van, then Augustine drives them back to shcool. Momo gets out, and looks at the Madeline Palace for a second after Madeline had gone inside, then walking back to her dorm room.) (The scene skips to the next day, and Momo and Madeline are backstage) '''Madeline: Good morning, Amachi-san. Are you ready? Momo: 'Yes! (The two girls change into the coords, and enter on the stage. As the music starts, Madeline's aura appears) watashi no 1• 2• 3 shain! (Momo's aura appears) '''Momo: '(thinking) Madeline's aura is so strong! I have to be careful not to get drowned out! omoide to warai o motarashimasu tan'itsu kibō no kagayaki watashitachi ni mukatte kagayakimasu soredewa, kono kikai ni dekakete miyou 1• 2• 3 shain! Watashi wa akiramete imasen yo kono 1• 2• 3 shain! Watashitachi no kokoro' ribon wa kono tabi o baindo issho ni, watashitachiha tomodachi ni narimashou shikashi, hoka no kai wa, wareware ga raibarudesu (The audience claps as the song ends and the two girls head backstage) '''Haruhi: Girls, congratulations on a successful collaboration! Category:Transcripts Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Aikatsu: Dream!